


Occupied

by ohmyallstars



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Drunk Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyallstars/pseuds/ohmyallstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Yeah. You’re Liam’s friend, aren’t you?’ I said, even though I knew perfectly well who he was and had for a while. I decided to play it stupid. ‘It’s Lewis or something?’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Occupied

I hissed as someone turned the light on and my blinding headache returned. There was a bump and a crash and someone giggled before turning the light off again.

‘Sorry, I didn’t realise someone was in here’ they said. I couldn’t see who it was because there were blinding white spots in my vision but he sounded familiar although he was slurring his words. I was lying in the bath so I sat up a bit, realising the boy wasn’t leaving any time soon. Sure enough, he drunkenly toppled into the bath beside me, folding his limbs in after him. ‘Are you alright?’

‘Yeah, I’m fine.’ I told him, before mentioning pointedly, ‘I just have a bit of a headache.’

 

‘That sucks.’ He sighed. As my vision returned to normal I could see that he was snuggling into the edge of the bath with a balled up towel as a pillow and I went to get up but he stopped me. ‘You’re Zayn?’

‘Yeah. You’re Liam’s friend, aren’t you?’ I said, even though I knew perfectly well who he was and had for a while. I decided to play it stupid. ‘It’s Lewis or something?’

‘Louis.’ He said, giggling again. Once again I made to stand but Louis grabbed my wrist, and pulled me back down. It was a tight fit, two grown men in an average sized bathtub but with a little wriggling I was able to get relatively comfortable. ‘Just – just stay with me please.’

‘Alright’ I muttered. The party was still going in the rest of the house, and I could hear the bass line of the music and some girls laughing and squealing but it was relatively serene in the bathroom. The only light was coming from a streetlight outside and it was barely enough to see by, but after a couple of minutes I realised that Louis was staring at me. ‘What?’

‘Nothing.’ he snickered, covering his face with the towel before ripping it off with a scowl. ‘This smells like puke.’

‘Yeah, Danielle used it to get Perrie’s vomit off her shoes before. Sorry, I forgot till now.’ I told him truthfully. He seemed satisfied that I was telling the truth and through it on the floor before moving around. I tried to accommodate, so that I wouldn’t end up in a weird position and we ended lying down so that our legs were entangled and interlocked and his head was resting on my chest. I’d never been like that with a guy before, but Louis was a cuddly drunk it seemed and I was too comfortable to move.

I knew he could hear my heart racing, so I tried to steady my breathing but then his fingers brushed my stomach and it started pounding again. He mumbled something, and I got shivers because his lips were pressed to my side but I didn’t hear what he said.

‘You smell good.’ he repeated when I asked him to, turning his face back. I blushed, and was thankful that he probably couldn’t see it in the semi darkness. ‘You dress nice too.’

‘Thanks.’ I mumbled. ‘I like your shirt.’

‘It’s Liam’s.’ Louis said, sounding disappointed. ‘He lent it to me for the party.’

‘Oh.’ I said, not entirely sure how to respond. ‘It’s nice.’

He started to move again and I went to sit up, thinking he wanted to change positions but his lips brushed mine and I jolted back.

‘What are you doing?’ I asked, my heart in my throat. He stared at me for a moment, like his eyes were out of focus and then he lent in and kissed me again. It was slow and firm and it was fucking amazing. When he pulled away I tried to speak but no words would come out. I didn’t know what to say because I wanted him to do it again but I also wanted to throw him off and run very far away, finally I muttered ‘but I’m not gay.’

‘So? Do you have a girlfriend?’ Louis asked. I shook my head quickly and he smiled and planted another kiss on my lips. He tasted liked apple cider and beer which wasn’t something I usually liked, but I couldn’t get enough of it. I slipped my hands under the back of his t-shirt and he swung his leg over me so that he was sitting on my crotch.

Everything felt like it was moving fast but slow at the same time and I tried to remember if I’d smoked anything that night, but all my thoughts were consumed by Louis.

He sucked in my bottom lip and bit it gently; something that has never failed to turn me on and I bucked my hips upwards. A noise escaped him that sounded like he was trying to take several short breaths all at once and he wrapped his fingers in my hair, so I did it again.

I found the edge of his shirt and tugged it up over his head before dropping it over the side of the bath. He did the same with my shirt and we spent a minute or so running our hands over each other’s bodies in between brash kisses.

I had a condom in my pocket but I didn’t want to tell Louis about it in case I’d gotten the wrong idea and this was as far as we were going to go, but luckily I didn’t have to think about it for very long because Louis found it himself.

With a smirk he climbed off of me and out of the tub and, before I could supress it, a low growl escaped me. Louis turned away from me and wriggled his jeans off. I had the urge to lean over and sink my teeth into his soft fleshy bum cheek and I clenched my teeth shut and balled up my fists in an effort not to. It freaked me out a little bit, and excited me, with how much I wanted to touch and play with his body.

He told me to take my pants off and I did, hissing slightly as my bum came in contact with the cold ceramic of the tub. I chucked them over the edge and he slid open the cupboard in search of something, cheering when he found it. I couldn’t see what it was but I honestly didn’t care because he was walking back to me with a huge smile.

When I saw his penis I was a little confused and nervous. It was just a penis to me, I had one too, and I didn’t get the big deal. There was no overwhelming need to suck it or stick it up my butt. So why did I want to be with Louis so badly?

But then Louis climbed back into the bath with me and sat like he before and the skin on skin contact set my body on fire. His body temperature was higher than mine, and it felt strange and wonderful all at the same time. I think that he could tell from my face that this was a new and overpowering experience for me, so he sort of let me do what I wanted. I stroked his thighs and ran my hands over his arse, cupping it and pulling him closer. There was so much I wanted to do and he just let me do it, letting out a moan or a sigh here or there or telling me what he liked.

Before too long we were both horny as fuck and our erections were aching from the pressure, so Louis assumed control. He rolled the condom on my penis as I squirted some of the moisturiser that he’d found in the cupboard onto my fingers. When he told me to, I reached my fingers between his legs and rubbed some of it on his hole. It wasn’t a sexy experience by any means, but I knew what it would lead to so I kept going. I inserted two fingers and I slowly began stretching and working him until he breathed at me to stop, and I pulled them out.

Placing his hands on the edge of the bath on either side of my head he eased himself onto my waiting cock, and watched as his face for his reaction. When he realised I was watching he grabbed my hand a placed a kiss on his, before he started moving up and down.

I’d been ridden by girls before, but having Louis moving above me was incredible and awkward and wonderful. It wasn’t as smooth as I was used to; it was rough and disjointed but after a couple of moves I found that if I thrust my hips up at just the right moment Louis would let out the most satisfying grunt I think I’ve ever heard.

The noises of the party and the discomfort of fucking on a hard surface fell away and all I could hear were the noises Louis uttered and the slap of skin against skin.

I knew that he was close to cumming when he moved one of his hands onto my chest and his short nails clawed at my skin. He tightened his muscles and the pressure became almost painful it was so constricting, but then he was moaning my name and biting my neck and I saw stars.

I came a second before he did and when I felt his warm seed hit my chest I found I really didn’t care as much as I thought I would’ve. Probably because I was happy and spent and Louis was muttering beautiful, dirty things in my ear still.

Our perfect moment didn’t last very long because the door swung open and the light flicked on before someone squealed. Louis and I turned and yelled ‘OCCUPIED’ and the person turned the light off and slammed the door shut before running off. I could hear them yelling to the others and I groaned at the thought of having to live with the months of ridicule I’d be facing but then I looked at Louis’s face and saw him laughing and I honestly didn’t give a flying fuck.


End file.
